Minor traction cities and towns
This is a list of known''' traction cities/settlements which are mentioned but do not appear prominently enough in the plot to merit their own article. Cities A-D Bamako A notorious African city, infamous for its piratical tenancies and attacking the last northern forts of the Zagwan empire. The city was immobilised when Madzimoyo Khora attacked the city against orders, using the gunship Mokele-Mbembe to cripple the predator's tracks and engine district. Benghazi A nine-tiered Traction City that roamed the deserts in the northern-half of Africa. It originated from Libya. The city was one of many to migrate to celebrate the Thin Moon Festival. During the Green Storm attack on Brighton, Benghazi and Kom Ombo were attacked by tumblers. It is unknown if Benghazi survived this bombardment. Bordeaux-Mobile A French city which specialized in wine making: the upper tiers were covered in vineyards, and in the lower tiers lay the great treading, fermenting and bottling bays. Despite being such a tempting prey, very few cites tried to chase Bordeaux fearful of incurring the wrath of the hunting ground's powerful wine connoisseurs, in any case a chase would be nearly impossible due to the strong fug of alcohol fumes that follow the city which have been known to get any chasing city hopelessly drunk. Breidhavik An Ice City Mentioned in Predator's Gold where Arkangel is looking for it. Bremen One of the first Traction Cities, and a fierce competitor with London, Paris and Hamsterdam in the wars that accompnaied the Second Traction Boom. toward the end of the Traction Era Bremen went back to war, this time as one of the fighting cities of of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. Cairo An Egyptian city which roamed the northern half of Africa. It was designed like a pyramid, with a noseless Sphinx on the bow, and had an extensive pipe network that was used when hunting in rainy regions to the far south. Fishcake reassembled the Stalker Fang while hiding in the pipes, scavenging parts from the souks of the lower level. Chidanagaram One of the cities that roamed the southern end of India. Mentioned in Predator's Gold. Cittamotore Described as the fastest Traction City ever built; houses were jammed in between pistons and drive shafts, as the engine district took up 90% of the city's bulk. It was eaten by London around the late 900s TE, after running out of fuel. Darmstadt A German-speaking city seen in A Darkling Plain. It is a member of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. During the last battle of the Green Storm war, Darmstadt and Dortmund were bogged down in the Rustwater Marshes and they were likely destroyed when ODIN hit. Dortmund A German-speaking conurbation and a part of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. During the final battle of the Green Storm War, Dortmund and Darmstadt were bogged down in the Rustwater Marshes and it's likely they were destroyed when ODIN hit. According to the Traction Codex, Dortmund was the only Conurbation in the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft by the time of the War, with all towns linked together by bridges and walkways - this would make it a Quasi-Conurbation. The Conurbation began to form around 1005 TE, and had become a Quasi-Conurbation at 1012 TE . Dun Laoghaire A raft city, Dun Laoghaire was the original hometown of Orla Twombley, who escaped it after her her parents wanted her to take on the family business and get married. It is likely Irish, being named after a real-life suburb of Dublin. Cities E-J Edinburgh A Traction city from Caledon. The original city was destroyed prior to the Traction Era but by 400 TE it had been rebuilt, a few miles south of the original site, under the name Dinburgh. When London mobilized in circa 420 TE, Dinburgh was quick to follow. It became known as a major 'arty' city. It was still mobile, having reverted to its original name, as of Cynthia Twite's parents' migration to Shan Guo. Fastitocalon A submarine predator city which preyed on raft towns visiting Palau Pinang. It was either damaged or destroyed by Anna Fang in Night Flights. Gorky A city mentioned at the end of Predator's Gold, together with cities like Paris and Manchester. Gutak One of the cities that roamed the southern end of India. Mentioned in Predator's Gold. Helsinki An Ice city mentioned in A Darkling Plain, the city where Pennyroyal meets Clytie Pott/Cruwys Morchard Itzal A slave market City mentioned in Predator's Gold. Jaegerstadt Ulm A German City mentioned in Predator's Gold. Widgery Blinkoe bought himself and his wives a villa on the upper tiers of jaegerstadt Ulm. Jagdstadt Magdeburg The target City of Theo Ngoni's Tumbler attack in Infernal Devices. Juggernautpur Regarded as a dominant city in the Tractionist portion of the Indian subcontinent. Its secondary name is the "City of Shrines" as its outer flanks and decks were coated with shrines, idols and temples. Cities K-O Kom ombo A nine-tiered Egyptian Traction City which traversed the Sahara desert. Its upper tiers were festooned with the domes of mosques and it possessed huge hoses for the accumulation of seawater, feeding desalination plants on the lower tiers to produce fresh water - a valuable commodity in the arid African Interior. It was one of many cities celebrating the Thin Moon Festival at the time of the Battle of Brighton, where it came under attack alongside Benghazi. It survived this attack, as Tom Natsworthy and Theo Ngoni subsequently visited it. Kivitoo An Ice City Mentioned in Predator's Gold where Arkangel is looking for it. Marseilles A Frankish-speaking raft city, Marseilles was one of the older aquatic Traction towns, having mobilised in the Second Boom and fought against the Zagwan deluge. It is notable in its own eyes and annoyingly to other cities for ramming and destroying the pontoon bridge the Zagwans had built over the Pillars of Hercules. Marseilles was destroyed in 986 TE. The city had planned to invade the Hundred Islands in the Pacific Ocean to exploit the islands' resources and labour but it was sunk by Anti-Tractionist agent Anna Fang. Moloch-Maschinenstadt A German-speaking member of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. Communication with it was lost when the TSGS was struck by ODIN indicating that it was likely destroyed. Motoropolis A city of comparable age to London, originally mobilizing during the Second Boom. It prospered during the middle Traction Era, rising to sixteen tiers, but was hit proportionately hard by the end of the Golden Age. Due to mismanagement of fuel and an ill-conceived final chase, Motoropolis starved in 1007 TE; the abandoned city was observed being devoured by scavenger towns by the crew of the Jenny Haniver during the events of Mortal Engines. Novaya-Nizhni A three tiered Slavic-speaking city which roamed the northern Ice Wastes, appearing briefly in Predator's Gold. While pursued by three Green Storm Murasaki Fox Spirits, Tom Natsworthy and Hester Shaw attempted to gain permission to land at Novaya-Nizhni's air harbour. However, the Harbour Board denied them sanctuary since they did not want conflict with the Green Storm. In the ensuing pursuit, one of the Fox Spirits collided with a cluster of pillars and elevator shafts, killing the crew onboard. Omsk A Russian-speaking city originating from southwestern Siberia. The city was one of many to be destroyed by the Green Storm during the Green Storm War. General Naga lost the use of his legs from in the air-seige of Omsk. Cities P Panzerstadt-Breslau A German-speaking city featured in A Darkling Plain. It is part of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. Panzerstadt-Koblenz A German-speaking Traction City and member of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. During the final battle of the Green Storm War it was destroyed by ODIN. Panzerstadt-Linz Another of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft members destroyed by ODIN. The tractionists blamed its destruction among others on the Green Storm, as they didn't know that the Stalker Fang was controlling ODIN for her own ends. Panzerstadt-Winterthur A city of Swiss origin, ruled by mayor Von Newmann during the Green Storm War. In its sole appearance in A Darkling Plain it is described as performing sentry duty for a Traktionstadtsgesellschaft army. Green Storm forces destroyed the city during the final battle of the war. Perfume Harbour A raft city of oriental origin; it may be based on Hong Kong, whose name translates to "fragrant harbour". It was the site of the Green Storm's attack on the Cygnet Committee during the time Orla Twombley was working aboard the airship. The top of the city is described as a "faeryland" to incoming travellers with hundreds of beautifully maintained pagodas breaking through a cloud layer. The reality is less savoury: the cloud layer is in fact the city's engine exhaust and it smothers the cramped housing district below reducing streets to "dank alleyways". It hosted a competitive airship race known as the Austral Air-rally. Perfume Harbour would have appeared in the cancelled graphic novel The Haunted Sky, where Anna Fang and other aviators from around the world gather there for an air race. Prague A city mentioned at the end of Predator's Gold along cities like Gorky, Paris and Manchester. Puerto Angeles A raft city in the Pacific ocean, known for its incredible party atmosphere - so much so that the conga has to be banned by law on the top tier for the sake of the temples. Puerto Angeles places a heavy emphasis on history and possesses extensive historical archives to rival even London's, notable artifacts being the Soapstone of Rio and the complete works of Shakespeare. Katherine Valentine lived with her mother in Puerto Angeles for the first part of her life; when her mother died Katherine subsequently moved to London to live with her father. Cities Q-Z Reykjavík A raft city mentioned in Predator's Gold. It is speculated that its library once held a map of the American coastal region known as Vinland, which was stolen by the Lost Boys before ending up in Anchorage. The raft city is also known as the birthplace of the air pirate Red Loki who burned a considerable part of it with his airship. in 998 TE it beached itself for repairs and was eaten by Wolverinehampton. San Juan de los Motores/St Jean les Quatre-Mille Chevaux Once a single city renowned for its restaurants that split apart after a civil war broke out from debates over the correct way to serve steak; the two cities maintain a bitter rivalry. San Juan is known for its tapas. St Jean is the pickier of the two, often found chasing prey that has a supply of a specific ingredient its chefs can use. Shuddersfield A City with a newspaper called the "Shuddersfield Gazette" mentioned by Pennyroal in Predator's Gold Stamboul Probably a traction city which produces expensive rugs. One of which is in the possesion of Gargle. Sydney A 'traction city that roams the deserts of Australia. It was set to appear in the unreleased comic The Haunted Sky, where aviators from across the globe will travel to it in order to participate in an airship race. It is decribed as having the Sydney Opera House balanced on the top tier at a 'jaunty angle'. Another interesting feature with Sydney (and aparently other Austrialian land-traction cities) is a collection of giantcorks hanging by chains of the edges of tiers, alledgedly to swat off anti-tractionist airships that reside in the Blue Mountains. Traktionbad Braunschweig A German-speaking city and a member of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. Traktiongrad A large Traction City that was destroyed by Green Storm forces during the Green Storm War. From the name it can be assumed it is of Russian origin. At one point in infernal devices it is revealed that General Naga raised a Green Storm banner over the wreck Traktiongrad Smolensk A Traction City mentioned in Infernal Devices. It originated from Russia. Traktionstadt-Weimar A German-speaking city that appears in the final book of the Mortal Engines Quartet, A Darkling Plain. The Traktionstadtsgesellschaft alliance was born when the burgermister contacted 12 other cities. With the help of its fellow cities, it fought in the Green Storm War to keep the rest of the tractionists safe. During the final battle it was destroyed by The Stalker Fang using ODIN. Wantage A City with a newspaper called the "Wantage Weekly Waffle" mentioned by Pennyroal in Predator's Gold Xanne-Sandansky Originated the Blagoevgrad Province in south-western Bulgaria. During the Green Storm War, the city was destroyed by the Green Storm. General Jiang Xiang Naga lost an arm in the fighting. Zanzibar Another predator city which roams the deserts of northern Africa. Zeestadt Gdansk A raft city which was Caul's first robbery job as a Lost Boy. Zimbra A traction City mentioned by Hester Shaw in Predator's Gold. Smaller Traction Towns A-Z Cutler's Gulp A scavenger town that roamed the desert. In A Darkling Plain, Theo Ngoni is captured by the town and put to work in the gut. He is soon freed by Shrike and Hester Natsworthy Dalkey A shabby raft town which was built in the north but made its way down to the Hundred Islands where it traded with Palau Pinang. El Houl A scavenger-platform which appears in ''A Darkling Plain when it is seen eating the wreckage of Cloud Nine. Hester kills the sheikh of El Houl and buys a sand-ship before fleeing into the desert with Shrike. Evercreech A harvester town mentioned in A Darkling Plain. It helped it's city Manchester fight the Green Storm along side fellow suburb Werwolf. Hammershoi Used to be the home of Karl Anders. It was eaten by London. Holt A harvester town mentioned in A Darkling Plain along Everchreech and Werwolf. Purley Spokes A suburb of London mentioned in Mortal Engines. Tom thought that the town Purley Spokes resembled Tunbridge Wheels's design. Quirke-le-Dieu A harvester town mentioned in A Darkling Plain along Everchreech and Werwolf. Strole A Scavenger Platform that roams the Great Hunting Ground, mentioned in Mortal Engines. When Shrike rescued and adopted Hester Shaw, they lived together aboard Strole. When Shrike and Hester were separated, Hester left Strole under unknown circumstances, eventually ending up aboard Salthook. Chrysler Peavey's own Scavenger town had encountered Strole a few times, before Tunbridge Wheels ate the latter. Swindon A small fat-mining town that mobilised presumably in the third traction boom. Like other fat miners the town scooped up a large fatberg and used it as a source of fuel, illumination oil and particularly lubricant. It is unknown what happened to Swindon when fatbergs were mined to extinction but it is presumed eaten or now static. Twyne A traction town mentioned in "In the Bleak Midwinter". Hired Hester Shaw and Shrike to hunt a bank robber. Wagenhafn A small industrial town which claims a long history, from a pre-Sixty Minute War manufacturing facility through the era of the nomad empires to becoming a Traction town during the Second Traction Boom. The bugs produced by this town are highly sought after and favoured as a status symbol abroad larger towns and cities. Werwolf A harvester town mentioned in A Darkling Plain. It aided Manchester in its attack on the Green Storm alongside fellow suburb Evercreech.Category:Traction cities